Hermione Song
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: She is an alien, a Lady of Time, the daughter of the Oncoming Storm and River Song. She is going to Hogwarts. Adopted from ProtecteroftheInnocent and based on Hermione Jean Pond Song Time Lady


Hey everyone, just wanted to say a few things before I begin...

1\. This is a DW/HP story but its set during the 6th season. Obviously there will be no Clara and Amy and Rory are still very much non-angeled and living in Leadworth

2\. As of yet there are no romantic pairings... this may change, if I change it, it won't be until Hermione's in her 7th year or after and I already have someone in mind.. I will of course follow the main plot-lines for HP, but this will be set during season 6 of DW so DW won't have much of an impact on the story other than a bit of background.

3\. I just want to thank ProtectoroftheInnocent for the opportunity to write this story, thank you sooo much!

Alright, now I have the necessities out of the way,

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione and her father and mother where in London, England, celebrating her 11th-ish birthday, seeing as it is hard to keep track in the TARDIS. Suddenly she heard a hoot and saw a beautiful male barn owl flying towards her, a letter in his beak.

"Look, dad, mum, an owl is bringing a message." Hermione exclaimed in pure excitement. Her father turned to look.

"So it is, look River, I believe our little harmony has been excepted to the wonderful school of Hogwarts."

"Ahh, so it seems Sweetie. Lets see what is says, go on dear, open it." River encouraged her daughter. Hermione opened the letter with much excitement. With a quick note of what was written on the front in green, she carefully opened the letter.

Ms H. Granger

Corner of Fleet St and Arrow Rd

London

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Ms Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day-wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Oh, mum, dad, can I go? Or will it mess with time, or is it so wibbley-wobbly that it doesn't matter? I wish so much to lear of this 'magic' and stuff. I promise to communicate with both of you! And to stay in my correct time stream! I'll stay with Uncle Jack or Grandma Amy and Grandpa Rory until its time to leave, or we can just jump forward in time in the TARDIS! Please?" By the end of her small rant she was using the puppy-eyed look. River just laughed and stroked her hair.

"She sure is your daughter, Doctor, and yes my little harmony, you can. Lets reply, get you supplies and have lunch, hmm? Fish fingers and Custard?"

"Oh, yes please mum! That would be lovely, right dad?" Hermione asked, turning to the man in question.

"Yes, that would be splendid! What are we waiting for? Geronimo!" The Doctor cried as he took off down the street, his wife and daughter following behind, laughing at the childlike man.

Soon the weeks have passed, and it was the 1st of September and the Time Lord family was headed towards the platform. River was going over the plan to her brilliant daughter.

"Now darling, sense we are such known beings, your name at Hogwarts will be Hermione Jean Granger. Oh, don't be upset, your still a Time Lady, just don't ever have to be given medical attention in Public, you being an alien might upset a few of those snooty 'pureblood' types. Keep your blaster, remember your training and never, ever forget who you are, because you are the brilliant, dangerous and most feared Harmony Storm, Daughter of the Oncoming Storm and River Song. Go be brilliant, my harmony, and contact me soon. Goodbye, darling, we or jack will pick you up on Christmas break. Have fun, make a few friends." River said, giving her daughter a hug. Hermione then turned to her father, he smiled at her.

"Goodbye, my little harmony, I'm so proud of you, you know, I'm Merlin, landed myself in the time of King Arthur and, well, here we are now! That was a few regenerations ago though, but, go to school, learn, have fun, make friends, and be the brilliant Time Lady that you are, my precious daughter. I am so proud of you, in fact, I made you something." He then pulled a small medallion that had a storm on one side and a river on the other. "It's so you can contact us easier, just touch the side of the one you want to talk too, and it will open a mental communication link with the one in the correct time. I love you my dear and remember, don't play with time unless absolutely necessary. Good luck darling, now, we don't want to be late for the train."

The family said their last goodbyes, and the Doctor and River stood hand in hand, waving to their daughter. The Doctor then smirked at his wife. "So, what do you think of Barcelona."

River laughed and nodded, walking away with her husband. Back on the train, their daughter was headed to one of her biggest adventures.


End file.
